Rosario Sisterhood
by PinkPlasticPrincess
Summary: Several years after the events of Rosario Vampire, Tsukune has a daughter with each of the girls except for Ruby Tojo. The story follows half-sisters Latte, Katsumi, Megumi, and Yuriko as these adolescents discover themselves, their families, and true love with a human boy of their own.
1. Prologue

_**Rosario+Sisterhood**_

 _Prologue_

Not so long ago, there was a group of beautiful, young yokai women. Among this group of exceptional yokai were a succubus, a yukionna, two witches, and most important of all, a gorgeous vampire. A vampire so powerful, in fact, that her true self was sealed away with a rosary upon her chest.

These yokai women were all in love with the same man, a human by the name of Tsukune Aono. Upon the coming of age of the youngest witch, he conceived a child with all of them, save for one. Blessed with all daughters, this is the Rosario+Sisterhood.


	2. Introductions and Sisterhood

_**Rosario+Sisterhood**_

 _Introductions and Sisterhood_

They all lived in the same mansion together, one belonging to the Shuzen vampire family. It was under the reign of Moka Akashiya, third born daughter of Issa Shuzen.

There are four different wings in the home. The succubus wing, the yukionna wing, the witch wing, and the vampire wing. The succubus wing is shared by a fully grown Kurumu Kurono and her adolescent daughter, Katsumi Kurono. A summer-born child, this bluenette can usually be seen wearing midriff-exposing tops to keep her cool in the heat.

In the yukionna wing, there is Mizore Shirayuki and her daughter, Megumi Shirayuki. Born in the winter, Megumi is technically the youngest child in the household. But, as we'll later see, the girls pay no attention to who is an older sister and who is a younger sister.

There are three witches in the witch wing of the mansion. Ruby Tojo and Yukari Sendo share a room together, as the bond between witches is almost, _almost_ unbeatable. In a room of her own is Yuriko Sendo, the autumn-born daughter of Yukari.

Finally, there is the vampire wing of the estate. Although she would prefer to have a room of her own, head of the household Moka Akashiya shares a room with her clingy younger sister, Kokoa Shuzen. Born in the spring, Latte Akashiya, like her mother, almost died when she was an infant. Doing exactly what her mother, Akasha Bloodriver did for her, Moka gave some of her blood to her daughter to save her life. Set to inherit the mansion one day, Latte is now a healthy young vampiress.

Additionally, in the vampire wing, is the father of Katsumi, Megumi, Yuriko and Latte. Tsukune Aono, a former human turned ghoul and eventually shinso vampire, resides in a room of his own in the household. However, his bed is often being intruded upon by the mothers of his children.

Tsukune loves everyone in the mansion dearly, especially his four beloved daughters. However, he knew that as his eldest daughter grew stronger, that it would be harder for her to control her shinso powers. He warned Latte that, in two or three years time, the girls would be enrolled in the same academy that their parents had attended. While attending the school, Latte's powers would have to be sealed away as they once were for her mother, Moka.

"But daddy!" Latte had protested. "Why do we have to go to Yokai Academy? Why can't Ruby just continue to homeschool us like she has been?"

Tsukune smiled and leaned down to his daughter's level. "Ruby's great, but she can't teach you girls everything. Yokai Academy has some great educators. Besides, you girls need to socialize with people outside of this household."

Latte was not pleased with this answer, but accepted it out of respect for her father.

After their conversation, Latte headed to the parlor. She plopped down on one of the couches with a sigh, put her elbows on her knees and held her face in her hands.

Passing by the parlor was Megumi, who stopped in the hallway and peered into the room to see her silver-haired sister. Seeing that Latte was frustrated, Megumi entered the room and sat down on the parlor couch next to her.

"What's wrong, Latte? You seem upset." Megumi's voice was soft spoken, just like her mother's, and she had a blue lollipop hanging out of her mouth.

"I was just talking to daddy." Latte began without turning to look at her sister. "He said that in a few years, the four of us will be enrolled in Yokai Academy and my powers will have to be sealed away like they were for my mother."

"I'm sorry, Latte. That doesn't sound like fun." Megumi put a hand on her sister's bare shoulder.

Latte retracted a bit from her sister's icy touch. The weather was getting cold outside due to winter approaching. Any room that Mizore and Megumi went to go a little colder, too. The yukionna wing rarely got visitors except for when the mansion was too hot.

Seeing that her sister was uncomfortable, Megumi pulled her hand away from her sister, opting to play with her bangs instead. Megumi's hair was like her grandmother's, a very light, icy blue that was almost silver.

"Ruby said we'll be going on a field trip to the human world in a few days." Megumi said suddenly. "Are you prepared for that?"

"The human world?" Latte lifted her head and turned to look at Megumi. "But why? We've never been before."

"I have no idea." Megumi answered, rising to her feet. "I guess she thinks that it would be good for us."

"Where are Yuriko and Katsumi right now?" Latte asked, also rising to her feet.

"They went to go skip rocks on the pond behind the house. They didn't invite you because they didn't want you to get splashed with water. You know how vampires are with that kind of thing."

"Yeah, I do." Latte responded, knowing that if she were to get wet with water that had not first been neutralized with herbs, that it would cause her immense physical pain. She hesitated. "What are you going to do now, Megumi?"

"Me? I'm going to go to my room to take a nap." The yukionna answered. "Will you be okay on your own, Latte?"

"Of course I will be. You go on and take your nap."

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner at the latest." Megumi waved to her sister before departing and heading to the yukionna wing of the mansion.

That night, Latte was in her room preparing to go to bed when her mother entered her room.

"Oh, mommy!" Latte smiled when she saw her mother. "What can I do for you?"

The silver-haired Moka smiled somewhat softly at her daughter. "Don't you think you're getting a bit old to be calling me that?"

"Oh-" Latte looked down. "I suppose so. I'm sorry, mommy. I mean, ma'am."

Moka chuckled and sat on the edge of Latte's neatly made bed. In her hands was a long, flat box with a ribbon tied around it.

Latte sat on her bed next to her mother. "What's that, mommy?" She stared at the box intently with her crimson eyes.

"It's a gift for you, but I don't know how much you're going to like it." Moka told her daughter.

Latte's eyes lit up. "I could never dislike something from you, mommy!"

"We'll see about that." Moka pulled the tail on the ribbon, unraveling the bow that held the box closed.

Latte waited with bated breath to see what would be inside of the box that her mother had brought to her.

When Moka removed the lid from the box, Latte could see that there was a rosary nestled inside of. It was much like the one that Moka wore when she was Latte's age, but this rosary had a blue gemstone in the center.

"A rosary?" Latte blinked. "Is this.. To seal my powers away? I thought that this wouldn't happen for a few more years!"

"You're going to visit the human world soon." Moka reminded her. "We figured it would be easier on you to practice being sealed in an environment that you're comfortable with."

"I suppose so." Latte lowered her head.

"Hey, chin up." Moka reached out and gently held her daughter's chin in her hand. "All this means is that you're getting really strong, isn't that something to be proud of?"

"I guess. But I already beat the other girls in every physical fight we have because I'm a vampire!" Latte protested.

"Maybe so." Moka smiled and withdrew her hand. "But it means that you're strong enough to protect them from anyone who may want to hurt them."

"Hey, you're right, mommy!" Latte perked up, balling her hands into fists excitedly. "Yeah, that's a great way of looking at it!"

"Do you want to try it on?" Moka whispered to her daughter. "No one has to know you tried it on before the rosary's big debut."

"Yeah, okay!" Latte nodded, looking at the rosary as her mother took it out of the box. "How do I.. Use it?" Upon closer inspection, Latte noticed that this rosary was smaller than the one that her mother could be seen wearing in photographs.

"This rosary is meant to be worn in your hair." Moka explained. "I think it would look nice on a side ponytail, don't you?"

"A side ponytail?" Latte blinked. She had never worn her silver hair in a single side ponytail, she had worn her hair in pigtails like her Aunt Kokoa ever since she was a toddler.

"I.. I suppose so." Latte answered her mother, still unsure.

"Let's try it out." Moka smiled, turning to her left and beginning to bundle up her daughter's hair into a side ponytail. She slid a hair tie off of her wrist, securing it by wrapping it around the ponytail a few times.

Moka then took the blue ribbon that had been wrapped around the box, and threaded it through a loop at the top of the rosary. Tying the ribbon at the base of the ponytail, the task was complete.

A bright light engulfed Latte, though Moka didn't even flinch. The light poured out into the hallway of the mansion, catching the attention of Kokoa and Tsukune from their respective bedrooms.

When the light vanished, a girl with brunette hair and chocolate eyes was left in Latte's place. The hair in the side ponytail had curled up into a short drill-lock.

This new, brunette Latte looked down at her scarlet nightgown, frowning.

"What's wrong, Latte?" Moka asked, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's just that.. I don't really care for red." The new Latte explained to her mother. "I really prefer shades of blue."

"Well, we can't get rid of the other Latte's things, but we can get you some blue clothing. How does that sound?" Moka offered.

"Oh, thank you, mommy." Latte said timidly.

"Now, it's time for the other Latte to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow for the rosary's big debut. I promise I'll have some blue clothes for you by then." Moka pulled on the tail of the ribbon, causing it to unravel. The rosary fell to the bed.

"Okay, mommy. Thank you." Latte said as a light engulfed her once more, transforming her back to her true self.

"Well, how was it?" Moka asked her silver-haired daughter after a moment had passed.

"I'll be honest with you, mommy." Latte began, bunching the skirt of her nightgown in her hands uncomfortably. "I don't care for it. Not at all. But I'll learn to deal with it, for you and daddy, Megumi and Katsumi, Yuriko and everyone else."

Moka smiled down at her daughter. "I didn't care for it, either, when I was your age. You're not alone. It may be rough, but remember that it's not forever."

"Thank you so much, mommy." Latte picked the rosary up off her comforter and gently took the blue ribbon from her mother. "I'm going to go to bed, if that's alright." She kissed her mother on the cheek, then stood up and walked over to her vanity station. She placed the rosary and the blue ribbon in a decorative jewelry box.

"I'll leave you to sleep, then." Moka stood up from the bed. "Goodnight, Latte."

"Goodnight, mommy." Latte gave a small wave to her mother as she left. She pulled back her crimson comforter and turned off her bedside light before getting under the covers.

In the middle of the night, Latte was awakened by an icy draft in her bedroom. She shivered and went to pull the blankets up over her shoulders when she heard Megumi's voice in the dark.

"Hey, Latte." The yukionna said softly. "I can't sleep. Can I.. Sleep with you?"

"Aww, geez." Latte said playfully. "Why can't you ever sleep in your mom's bed? Sure, get in." Latte slid one of the pillows over to the other side of the bed as Megumi came around and climbed in.

The two sisters lay facing each other, Megumi's chilly breath gently tickling her vampire sister's face. Latte winced a bit and pulled the covers up higher. Megumi and Latte had been together since they were babies, but that didn't change the fact that Latte was warm blooded and Megumi was cold blooded.

With her sister's comforting presence, Megumi was able to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Latte gazed at her sister in the moonlight that peered in through the windows. She reached out to touch the yukionna's face, but hesitated and eventually decided against it. Latte closed her eyes, falling asleep next to her chilly sister.


	3. A Family Pet and Sisterhood

_**Rosario+Sisterhood**_

 _A Family Pet and Sisterhood_

It was the feeling of ice crystals gently falling onto her face that woke Latte up the next morning. When she opened her crimson eyes, she could see that snowflakes were gently falling from the ceiling in her bedroom.

Latte threw the covers back aggressively and sat up in bed. " _MEGUMI!"_

The yukionna's blue eyes gently opened on her delicate face. She sat up in Latte's scarlet bed, gently rubbing at her eye with her fist. "Why are you yelling? What's wrong? Oh-" Megumi gazed up to see that it was snowing in her sister's bedroom.

"Well? C-Care to e-e-explain yourself?" Latte demanded, holding herself as she shivered.

"I must have done it in my sleep." Megumi responded, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, make it go away!"

"I'll try." The yukionna said softly, and the snowing ceased.

"You sh-should really work on that." Latte shivered, and hid under the covers. As Latte continued to nag her sister about the snow from the warmth of the bed, Megumi got up and began to gather up the snow that had collected on the floor.

"Are you even listening?" Latte peeked out from under the scarlet blankets to see that her sister had created a sculpture out of the snow.

"Don't make snowmen in my room!" Latte shouted angrily, relaxing almost immediately when she noticed something odd about the snow sculpture. "Hey, is that a dog?"

Megumi turned to face her creation, a siberian husky crafted out of glistening white snow. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I've been kinda into dogs lately. Wish we had one."

"A dog.." Latte repeated. "Well, we certainly have the room for one."

"No!" Yuriko slammed her fists on the dining table when her sisters told her about the dog at breakfast. "We should get a black cat! They're a witch's best friend! My mother would agree with me. Isn't that right, Ruby?"

The older witch looked a bit surprised as she set a plate of crepes in front of the miniature version of the Yukari she knew and loved. Before she could speak, she was interrupted by Kurumu's daughter.

"Dream on!" Katsumi slammed her fists in response. " _My_ mom would agree that a corgi is the best way to go! Guys _love_ corgis!"

Yuriko rolled her violet eyes. "All you care about is attracting boys, and you've never even seen one before!"

The bluenette snarled and leaned closer to the witch sitting next to her. "Oh, yeah? Well, neither have you!"

"You're both wrong." Megumi spoke softly. "We should get a dog that can handle the cold. Like a husky."

Katsumi leaned across the dining table to Megumi. "Corgis are adaptable dogs! They can handle the cold!"

Latte turned to Ruby as she set a plate of crepes in front of the young vampire. After thanking the witch for her breakfast, Latte asked "Have you ever had a pet before, Ruby? What do you think we should get?"

Ruby smiled and turned away, cupping her face in one hand. "It's.. A long story.." As Ruby began to tell her very long story, the other three girls continued to bicker with each other as Latte quietly sat and ate her breakfast.

"What's going on here? What are you girls arguing about this time?" Tsukune walked up behind Yuriko and Katsumi.

The bickering ceased, the girls' faces lighting up to know that their father was here.

"Daddy!" Yuriko's chair screeched as she stood up and hugged her father's arm. "Please tell the other girls that a black cat is the best pet for this household!"

Tsukune blinked down at his brunette daughter. "A black cat? You want a cat, Yuriko?" He put a hand on top of her head, and she closed her eyes with a smile.

"No, she wants a corgi!" Katsumi protested. "Corgis can adapt to just about any environment!"

"A dog?" Tsukune put his other hand on top of Katsumi's head. "Well.."

Megumi stood up. "I brought up the idea of getting a dog. We should get what I want. A husky."

Tsukune turned to look at Latte, who was now finishing her breakfast. "And what about you, sweetie? What would you like?"

Latte delicately wiped her mouth with her napkin before she answered her father. "Honestly, I don't know whether I'd like a cat or a dog, let alone what kind."

"I see." Tsukune smiled. "Well, we'd have to get Moka's permission before getting a pet. I'm sure she'd say yes, though."

"A dog." A familiar voice came, and Latte's crimson eyes lit up. "I'd prefer a dog."

"Oh, Moka." Tsukune turned to mother of his eldest daughter. "Good morning."

"A dog is a great idea," Moka came forward, wearing a dress in a red darker than what her daughter was wearing. "I definitely think we should get one. But no little breeds, I want something sturdy that we can play rough with."

Yuriko sighed sadly that they would not be getting a cat, but she respected Moka's decision.

"W-What about a corgi?" Katsumi asked nervously of the head of the household.

"Not big enough." Moka answered, and Katsumi joined her sister in pouting.

Megumi raised her fists into the air triumphantly. "We're getting a husky."

"Ruby," Moka spoke, and the witch stopped telling her very long story that no one was listening to. "What were your plans for the trip to the human world?"

Ruby turned to the silver-haired woman. "Oh, I was thinking that I could take the girls somewhere educational, like a museum, and-"

"Save it for the next trip." Moka commanded. "Take them to a pet store, a shelter, anywhere you can find a good sized dog."

Ruby saluted to the vampire. "I will begin to look up some options right after breakfast!"

It would be later that day when the rosary's big debut was scheduled to take place. The parlor was bustling. Ruby, Tsukune, Kokoa, three of the mothers and three of the daughters waited on antique couches, talking amongst each other while Moka helped her daughter to get ready.

Latte was in her bedroom back in the vampire wing along with her mother. She sat in an antique chair in front of a full length mirror. Wearing a beautiful red dress adorned with pockets, Moka stood behind the chair and brushed her daughter's silver hair out.

Latte frowned as she gazed at her reflection in the old mirror. Normally she wore crimson clothing like her mother that complimented her hair perfectly and matched her eyes. But now, she was dressed in shades of blue. While the blues complimented her hair alright, they did not go with her eyes at all. She wasn't very pleased about that. But the other Latte preferred blue over red, and Moka said that they would have to take her feelings into consideration, as well.

Moka bundled her daughter's hair up into a side ponytail on the same side of her head as was done previously. She divided the hair into two strands, and pulled on them to tighten the ponytail at the base. She walked over to her daughter's vanity station and opened up the decorative jewelry box. She reached in, pulling out the rosary that was smaller than the one she had once worn, as well as the blue ribbon that had been wrapped around the box that the rosary originally came in.

Moka held these items in one hand, reaching into a pocket on her carmine dress and pulling out a small strand of pearly white prayer beads.

Prayer beads were not new to Latte. She regularly wore two strands from the big, black bow that she wore at the back of her neck, just like a pampered cat.

"Are you ready?" Moka asked her daughter, threading the ribbon through the loop at the top of the rosary.

Latte bunched up the brandeis blue skirt of her dress in her hands. She took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be, ma'am."

"I'll see you in a little bit." Moka gave her farewell to the daughter she knew as she wrapped the ribbon and the prayer beads around the base of the ponytail.

Latte was engulfed in a bright light. Just like the last time, Moka did not flinch. When the light vanished, the brunette Latte sat in the place of the silver-haired Latte. Her side ponytail had once again curled into a drill-lock.

Moka put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, causing the girl to tense up.

"Welcome back, Latte." She greeted her.

Outer Latte looked down shyly, not glancing at Moka or even the silver-haired vampire's reflection in the mirror. "I-If you don't mind me asking, ma'am, who are you?"

Moka had forgotten that this version of her daughter was new and did not retain any of the Inner Latte's memories. Everything would have to be retaught to her.

Moka came around to the side of the chair and crouched down next to her daughter. "My name is Moka Akashiya, a proud shinso vampire, head of the household, and your mother."

Latte gazed up at her now, feeling more secure. "Really, you're my mother? Who else lives here?"

"A lot of people." Moka began. "Your father, your teacher, my sister, your half-sisters, and their mothers. We're all yokai, even you, Latte. You're a fierce shinso vampire, and you and the other Latte will inherit this mansion one day."

"When can we meet everyone?" Latte asked her mother. "If I am going to inherit this mansion one day, I'd like to get to know everyone in it."

"They're waiting for us right now." Moka told her daughter as she stood up, offering out her hand to the brunette Latte.

Latte took her mother's hand, carefully rising to her feet in the black shoes that Moka had borrowed from Yuriko for the girl to wear with her new blue clothes.

Moka lead her shy daughter out of the vampire wing and to the parlor where everyone was waiting for them. She stood in the doorway, temporarily blocking their view of Latte. Moka cleared her throat with an "ahem" to get everyone's attention.

Everyone quieted down, their talking amongst each other ceased. They turned to gaze at Moka. Latte's sisters tried to crane their necks from where they were seated to sneak a peek at their sister.

"May I present, the new Latte Akashiya." Moka ushered the girl out from behind her, though her daughter grappled at the carmine skirt of her mother's dress. "I should mention that she doesn't have any of the other Latte's memories, and we will have to reteach her everything that the other Latte knows."

"Go on, now." Moka gently pushed her daughter to the front of the room, forcing her to let go of her clothing.

"Aww, she looks just like Tsukune!" Kurumu commented.

"Yeah, and she's the only daughter that does." Mizore spoke softly.

Tsukune smiled big, standing up from his spot on the antique couch next to Kurumu and Yukari. He came over to his "new" daughter, crouching down to her level. "Hey there, Latte. I'm Tsukune, your father. We're all your family and friends here, and we're going to teach you everything that you need to know."

"Do you promise?" Latte asked softly. "I don't want to go through the world not knowing anything about it."

"I promise, Latte." Tsukune put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll all do our part."

As Tsukune pulled his hand away, Latte's sisters came up to meet her. She barely noticed her father returning to his spot on the couch.

"You sure look different now." Katsumi commented, her hands on her hips. "You have a different hairstyle and everything."

"Yeah, you hardly see the other Latte without pigtails!" Yuriko chimed in.

"Excuse me, but.. Who are you?" Latte tried to ask politely.

"That's right, this new Latte doesn't know who we are." Megumi spoke softly.

"I'm Katsumi, a succubus and your sister." The bluenette pointed a thumb at herself. "You can tell who my mom, Kurumu, is because I look just like her!"

"And I'm Yuriko!" The brunette magic user popped up in front of Latte. "I'm the witch Yukari's daughter! You can tell who she is, too!"

Latte gazed back at the women who were all over her father save for her mother and the orange-haired pigtail-wearer. She matched Katsumi to the blue haired lady, as they had the same hair and eye color. Although the mother had a short, blue ponytail, Katsumi had a long, loose one that went down her back in the same color.

Latte glanced back at Yuriko, who also had violet eyes and brunette hair in a bob-like hairstyle that went to her shoulders. Gazing back to the cluster of women, it was plain to see that Yuriko's mother was the woman with a chin-length bob cut.

Latte turned to Megumi, who hadn't yet introduced herself. "What about you? Are you my sister, too?"

Megumi pulled the blue lollipop out of her mouth, using it to gesture to a purple-haired woman with blue eyes who was clinging to Tsukune. "That's my mother, Mizore. My name is Megumi, and I'm a yukionna." She stuck the lollipop back into her mouth.

Latte noted that Megumi had her mother's eyes, but her hair, done up in a bun, was a different color. She also noted that Megumi was a little taller than her and her other sisters, prompting her to ask "Are you the oldest sister?"

Yuriko and Katsumi looked a little surprised and turned to Megumi as they waited for her to give her answer.

"Actually, I'm the youngest sister." Megumi confided to Latte. "I'm having my thirteenth birthday in a few weeks. Yuriko already had hers. But none of us care about who's older or younger, anyways."

"Yeah, I mean, we were all born in the same year, so why does it matter?" Katsumi added.

A brunette woman with a long skirt and pigtails came over. Anyone else in the house would have recognized her as Ruby, but the new Latte did not. Ruby clapped her hands. "Okay, girls! It's time for our ballet lesson!"

Over the course of the next few days, Latte stayed in her Outer form to learn everything she would need to know to function. The Inner Latte grew restless, wanting to return to her normal life. Latte relearned nearly everything, Her sisters' birthdays, how to dance ballet, how to do math, etc. Eventually, the day came when their trip to the human world was planned to take place.

Tsukune gave all of his daughters a little bit of spending money, also giving a fair amount to Ruby in case they found a dog that they liked. One that Moka would approve of, of course.

The girls piled into the back of their limousine with Ruby, who began to tell a very long story just as they began departure.

Latte gazed out of the window that she was seated next to, familiarizing herself with the property as they drove away.

Megumi and Ruby were talking about huskies. Katsumi was examining her orange-painted fingernails. Yuriko looked up from fiddling with the skirt of her dress to see her "new" sister gazing out the window.

"Hey, Latte, are you okay?" Yuriko asked the other brunette.

Latte made a small "mm" sound and turned away from the window. "I'm just nervous about going to the human world." Latte confessed. "We're not like them, are we?"

Yuriko gazed down at her lap, examining the orange, yellow and white layers of her dress. "No, but.. Daddy used to be a human. Before he became a shinso vampire like you."

Latte turned to look at her sister. "Did he really use to be human?"

"Uh huh." The witch nodded, and suddenly the limousine was engulfed but an odd, cosmic tunnel.

Latte yelped and clung to Yuriko, who patted the back of her hands reassuringly while Megumi and Katsumi ohh'd and ahh'd.

"When we exit this tunnel, we will officially be in the human world!" Ruby announced excitedly. "Now, as I've instructed you girls previously, you can't use any of your yokai abilities. Megumi, no ice. Katsumi, keep your wings and tail concealed. Don't extend your nails. Yuriko, hand me your wand. And Latte.. Just be yourself. Don't talk about any of us being yokai. Pretend that we're human, just like I've taught you."

Yuriko brandished her wand, gazing down at it. It was autumn themed, just like the season she was born in. The wand was adorned with a small pumpkin on the top, which was sprouting two vines that curled and entwined down the handle of the wand. Reluctantly, Yuriko handed the wand to Ruby, rendering herself powerless.

"Where are we going first, Ruby?" Megumi asked gently of the witch.

Ruby reached for a small bag that she was wearing across her body. It was black, and shaped like a crescent moon with white stars speckled on it. She unzipped the bag and retrieved a small piece of paper from it. "The first place we're going is a local pet shop owned by the Ueno family. They seem to have a good reputation based on the research I did."

It was as Ruby finished speaking that they pulled into the small parking lot. There was only one other vehicle there, a green van that had seen better days. Perhaps it didn't matter that the limousine took up so much space.

The building was eggshell white. Large, evergreen letters spelled out "Ueno Family Pet Shop". In the window was an illuminated "open" sign in the shape of a fish skeleton.

Yuriko and Katsumi climbed out of the limousine and rushed into the pet shop, the bell on the door ringing wildly. Megumi and Latte followed more slowly, Ruby taking up the rear.

An orange-haired woman stood at the register, smiling when she saw the group enter. "Welcome. Please let me know if you need any assistance."

"We will, thank you." Ruby smiled, and got to talking to the woman. Asking how long they had been in business, that sort of thing.

Yuriko couldn't help it. She followed the sound of mewling, and soon found herself perched over the edge of a large container in the center of the pet shop where several young kittens could be found inside.

"A black kitten!" Yuriko cried out, reaching down to pick it up.

Katsumi and Megumi were gazing through the store-side of the puppy window display. There were akita puppies and several toy breeds, but no corgi or husky puppies.

"Maybe they have more dogs in the back?" Megumi guessed hopefully, but she wasn't very sure of herself.

Katsumi turned her head to see Yuriko giggling and playing with the black kitten. "Well, let's find Latte and go look."

"You're quiet and shy, just like me. You scare easily." Latte whispered to the female mice that she was looking at. "So small and delicate. I-"

"Hey, Latte!" Katsumi shouted, popping up next to her sister. Latte let out a surprised squeak, and the mice scurried into their plastic igloos to hide. "We're going to check for more dogs in the back!" Katsumi dragged her sister against her will towards the back of the store while Megumi followed casually.

"What's that noise?" Katsumi asked aloud as they neared the back of the store. There was giggling other than Yuriko's, and there was something different about how it sounded. It did not sound like a girl, a man, or a woman. It was unlike any giggling the girls had ever heard before.

Katsumi ignored the "Employees Only" sign on the door to the back room where the noise was coming from, and peered in.

With their back to her was a human with long, black hair. They giggled their odd giggle, raising one of many puppies above their head. The figure suddenly stopped, lowered the puppy, and turned to look over their shoulder at Katsumi.

Katsumi felt her heart tighten in her chest, and she didn't know why. Panic overwhelmed her as the human stood up and walked over to her. They were around Megumi's height. "Can I help you?" They asked in their odd voice, and now Latte and Megumi could see them, too.

Katsumi shook visibly with both excitement and nervousness. "You-you're a boy, aren't you?" She let out.

The apparent boy's expression immediately went sour. "Why does everyone ask that? Guys can have long hair, too, you know!"

Hearing the male voice from where she was, Yuriko immediately set her kitten back down where it belonged and ran over to her sisters.

"I can't believe it." Megumi gawked.

"A real, living human boy!" Yuriko cried out.

The boy blinked his chocolate eyes. "You act like you've never seen a boy before."

Katsumi couldn't bear to look at that face. She averted her violet eyes. "The only male we've ever been around.. Is our father." Katsumi admitted, a faint but growing blush present on her cheeks.

"Huh? For real?" The boy's eyes widened. He sat the puppy he was holding down at their feet and cleared his throat. "My name is Tsemaru Ueno, nice to meet you, ladies!" He flashed a smile that tore at Katsumi.

"It's nice to meet you." The girls greeted in unison.

"So, how can I help you ladies?" Tsemaru asked the girls. He appeared to be around their age.

"We-we're looking for a dog." Katsumi explained, pulling her long, loose ponytail to the front to fiddle with it nervously. "A good sized dog. My sister's mom-" She nudged Latte. "She wants a sturdy dog that we can play rough with."

"Well, what about this little girl?" Tsemaru pointed at the puppy, who was sniffing at Katsumi's orange flip-flops. "She's an English bulldog."

"A bulldog.. That's a great idea. They handle the cold wonderfully." Megumi explained to her sisters.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that!" Yuriko crouched down to play with the puppy, giggling.

"I want it." Megumi stated.

"Yeah.. She's kinda growing on me, too." Katsumi gazed down at the English bulldog puppy.

"How much is the adoption fee?" Yuriko gazed up at Tsemaru.

"About 284,313 yen." Tsemaru answered as casually as possible.

"Really, that cheap?" Katsumi and Yuriko looked surprised whereas Latte and Megumi kept blank expressions. Megumi because she had a difficult time at showing emotion, and Latte because she had yet to understand the value of money.

"Uh.." Tsemaru blinked. "You know that isn't cheap, right?"

"It's cheap for us!" Yuriko giggled and picked up the puppy.

"I-I see." Tsemaru sweatdropped, then thought to himself " _Just how rich are these girls?!"_

"Ruby, Ruby! We've found a dog we want!" Yuriko ran over to the other witch, holding up the puppy.

Ruby turned away from the orange-haired woman and gazed down at the young witch. "That's a cute one!" She commented.

"I see you've found our home-breed English bulldogs." The orange-haired woman smiled. "My son can direct you to our dog supplies."

Tsemaru was already leading Katsumi and Megumi to where they kept the dog supplies, while Latte hurried over to Yuriko and the women.

"Now, do you _all_ like the dog?" Ruby asked Yuriko.

"Oh," Yuriko blinked. Katsumi and Megumi had already stated their fondness of the little pup, but Latte hadn't said anything. "Latte, what do you think of the puppy?"

"The puppy makes you three happy, and that makes me happy." Latte gave what was barely a smile.

"Hooray! We're getting a puppy!" Yuriko cheered.

"Drumstick is all up to date on her vaccinations. She'll make a wonderful pet for you." The orange-haired woman told them with a smile.

"Oh, is that the little dog's name?" Ruby turned back to the woman.

"That's right. My son, Tsemaru, named her."

"It's a great name. I'm sure that girls won't change it." Ruby made way for Tsemaru, Katsumi and Megumi as they came over with various dog supplies to check out.

Ruby only spent a third of the money that Tsukune had given her for a dog and supplies. Tsemaru helped them carry the shopping bags to the limo, and they were on their way. Yuriko noticed a look of longing on Katsumi's face as they drove away from the pet shop, Tsemaru and his mother waving goodbye to them.

When they got home, Moka held up the puppy and examined it from all angles. "This is a fine dog. Well done." She congratulated the girls.

The dog was with Katsumi that night, who couldn't sleep. While little Drumstick slept peacefully up against the succubus, the bluenette's violet eyes remained open. That was because everytime she closed her eyes, she saw Tsemaru.


	4. A Werewolf and Sisterhood

_**Rosario+Sisterhood**_

 _A Werewolf and Sisterhood_

 _ **Content Warning:**_ _Peeping Tom_

It was the beginning of December. The first, glistening white snow had fallen. Mizore and Megumi were creating sculptures out in the snow to decorate the property with. Kurumu and Katsumi were hanging the outdoor Christmas lights together because they could fly. Ruby, Yukari, and Yuriko were using their magic to reach the high banisters and other hard to reach decorating spots on the inside of the mansion. Moka and Kokoa had set out to find the perfect Christmas tree. They were going to bring the Inner Latte with them, but there was one problem.

The rosary would not come off.

Moka had been sure that she would be able to take it off. Afterall, she had done so the first time. Everyone tried to take it off, even Latte herself. It would not budge.

They tried to cut the ribbon. It was as if every blade they tried to use went dull as soon as it came in contact with the blue fabric.

The brunette Latte had panicked when she realized there was no getting the rosary off anytime soon.

"The other Latte.. She's getting angry." She told her family fearfully.

Moka bent down and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Please forgive me, Latte. I've made a grave miscalculation." She spoke to her true daughter through the phantom. "Just bear with us a little while longer."

Now, Latte sat on the edge of her bed with her father, who was trying to comfort her.

"The other Latte, she's weeping." She told Tsukune as she began to tear up herself. "It makes me want to cry, too."

"Oh, Latte. It will be alright, sweetie. We'll find a way to take that rosary off."

"But what if I have to wait until I find my true love?" Latte weeped, burying her face into her hands. "That could be years from now!"

Tsukune suddenly grimaced as an idea came to mind. It was an awful idea. No, a horrible idea. A terrible idea. An idea sickening to a father of young daughters. "There is.. One person we haven't tried yet.."

"And who's that?" Latte looked at her father with teary eyes. "We've already tried everyone in the mansion!"

Tsukune let out a shaky sigh. "We've never told you girls, but.. Ruby had a son, a year before any of you were born. He's not my biological child, and even Ruby barely considers him her son. He.. He might be able to take it off."

"But daddy, it seems like you don't like him." Latte protested.

"I don't." Tsukune grumbled, standing up and taking a tissue from the box on Latte's nightstand. "But he may be our only chance." He delicately wiped his daughter's face.

"I can't allow him to be around the girls!" Ruby protested when she and Tsukune spoke in private. "I love the girls as if they were my own! I can't stand the idea of.. Of my son.. Doing anything to hurt them!"

"I know, Ruby." Tsukune hugged the one woman that he was unable to have a child with, trying to comfort her. "Please, just call Gin. It may be Latte's only chance."

It was after the girls were finished decorating the mansion that Tsukune called them together in the main room of the mansion.

"What did you call us together for, daddy?" Yuriko asked cheerfully.

The doors to the mansion swung open as Moka and Kokoa entered carrying a nine foot Christmas tree.

"Tsukune, why is there a car on the property?" Moka demanded to know.

Tsukune turned to the vampires and swallowed nervously. "Oh, Moka.. Kokoa.. I didn't think you would be home so-"

"I can help with that, ladies." A male voice came, and suddenly the tree became lighter until was no longer being carried by the vampires, but by a man with black hair.

"Ginei Morioka." Moka put her hands on her hips. "Didn't think I would ever see you ever again."

"We'll talk later." Gin told her. "For now, where do you want the tree?"

As Moka and Kokoa instructed the newcomer where to put the tree, the girls verbally clambered over their father.

"Daddy, who was that?" Megumi asked softest of all.

"Ginei Morioka. He's an old friend of your mothers' and I. He's also Ruby's ex-husband."

"Ex-husband?" The girls asked in unison, and turned to Ruby.

The witch held her hands clasped together in front of her, her eyes closed with a look of shame across her face. "The reason Gin is here is because.."

"Well, mom, where are ya?" A voice not unlike Tsemaru's came.

Ruby's eyes shot open, and she gasped softly. "Gorou.."

A young man with black haired pulled back into a short ponytail entered the mansion. He took a look around, whistling. "Not bad."

"Not _bad?_ " Katsumi asked crossly, stepping forward in a threatening fashion. "We spent hours decorating this damn place!"

The newcomer raised his hands defensively. "Woah, now. I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just how I talk."

Ruby sighed and gestured to the boy. "Everyone, this is Gorou Morioka.. My only child."

Katsumi and Yuriko's eyes bugged out of their heads, whereas Latte and Megumi kept their expressions blank. "Ruby has a kid?!" The witch and the succubus cried out in unison.

"Ah, ma, you didn't have to keep me a secret." Gorou came over to Ruby with his arms spread, wrapping them around her. The witch kept her limbs outstretched uncomfortably, but maybe Gorou didn't notice.

"Ruby has a son.." Megumi said softly, and Latte reached up to grab Tsukune's hand. It was trembling.

"Daddy?" Latte gazed up at her father to see that he was staring at Gorou with his teeth clenched in an odd anger that was directed at the teenage boy.

"Daddy, is this.. The person who might be able to take the rosary off?" Latte tugged on her father's sleeve.

Tsukune visibly relaxed when he heard his daughter's voice. "Yes, Latte." He then sighed. "Let's get this over with." He put a hand on Latte's shoulder, guiding her over to where Ruby and Gorou were. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"My name is Tsukune Aono, and I'm the father of the girls that you see here." He explained to the teenage boy. "There's something I'd like you to do for my daughter, Latte."

When Gorou got an eyeful of Latte, he blushed. His face quickly twisted into a smirk. "Yes, anything for the lovely lady."

Latte winced and gazed up at her father as his hand tightened on her shoulder protectively.

"The ribbon in my daughter's hair is keeping that rosary in place. I need you to try and remove it." Tsukune instructed.

"An odd request." Gorou blinked, coming over to Latte, who shrunk back.

"Don't be afraid, pretty little thing." He shot her a wink before reaching up in an attempt to unravel the mysterious blue ribbon.

The ribbon did not budge when Gorou pulled on the tail. He tugged harder. Nothing. "That's weird.." He started picking at the knot in the center of the bow, but the ribbon would not unravel. Gorou smirked. "Maybe if I.." He reached his mouth to the base of the drill-lock, trying to untie it with his teeth.

Latte squeaked and shrunk back when she saw the mouth of this near-stranger male coming at her.

Appalled, Tsukune got in between his daughter and the young man. "That's enough. You already tried." He told Gorou sternly with his arms outstretched.

"Hey, girlies." Kokoa strode up to the group. "Go change into the Christmas dresses you all got last year. Gin is going to take Christmas photos of us."

"You got it, Miss Kokoa!" Yuriko saluted, then turned to head to her room along with the other girls, except for Latte.

"Aunt Kokoa, the other Latte's Christmas dress is red. Can't I keep wearing what I already am?" She gestured down to her blue clothes.

Kokoa smiled down sadly at the phantom in place of her true niece. "No, Latte. You have to wear the dress."

Latte gazed down at her shoes and trudged off towards her room.

The girls had lovely Christmas dresses. Even Megumi, who regularly wore winter clothing, had a lovely dress for the winter holidays.

The photos were taken in the parlor. Tsukune appeared in 80% of the photos, whether it was with all four daughters or just one and her mother.

Latte looked unhappy in nearly every photo that she appeared in. "I shouldn't be here." She expressed. "It should be the other Latte in this dress, taking photos with everyone."

While the adults were looking at the photos that Gin took, the girls went back to their rooms to change back into their clothing of choice.

"It's so cold in here." Katsumi shivered as she changed back into her preferred orange clothing. "Megumi must be nearby.." She went to pull her orange shirt over her head, but suddenly stopped. She whipped her head towards the door. "Megu-" She stopped dead. The door was open a crack and a flash of light, along with a clicking sound, occurred suddenly.

"HEY!" Katsumi screamed when she realized what was happening, and rushed for the door.

Rapid footsteps could be heard leaving from her room, and Katsumi immediately went for the doorknob, leaning out into the hallway to see who the offender was.

She gasped loudly as she saw a black haired figure around Megumi's height running away from the succubus wing.

"Pervert!" She cried out angrily, messily throwing her shirt on before sprinting down the hallway after him.

Katsumi could not keep up with the peeping tom. He ran faster than she could, but not fast enough to shake her off of his trail. He ducked into the yukionna wing, and Katsumi saw red. He was going to peep on Megumi next, she just knew it.

"Stay away from my sister, you bastard!" The bluenette cried out as she saw the perpetrator dive into her sister's bedroom.

Almost immediately after, the loud crackling of ice could be heard. Katsumi rushed into her sister's bedroom.

Megumi stood fully dressed except for stockings and her boots, unphased by how much colder her bedroom had become. Gorou clawed with one hand at the ice that froze him to the floor. In the other hand was a camera.

"Hey, what gives?!" He cried out, clawing desperately with that one hand as the camera suddenly dispensed a photo of Megumi the moment she had begun her attack on the pervert.

"Quiet, before I gouge your eyes out." Megumi extended one arm, which transformed into glistening ice with a pointed tip.

"Hey, me, too!" Katsumi cried out angrily, extending her orange-painted fingernails by at least six inches. Her wings and tail sprouted from her body. "Peeping on me is one thing, but my sister?! You're in deep trouble!"

Gorou blinked, then threw his head back and laughed. "A succubus and a yukionna, I should've known!" He laughed again. "I mean, I _guessed_ that you were a succubus." He shrugged in Katsumi's direction. "That's why you're so much sexier than your sisters. I mean, you're all beautiful, but it's clear that you're the most endowed. If you get my meaning.."

Katsumi stepped back and turned away, covering herself even though she was dressed. She grimaced. "Eat crap, bastard!"

"You should know better than to talk to me that way." Gorou chuckled. "Do you even know **who you're dealing with?"** Gorou's voice twisted as he suddenly grew taller and more muscular, breaking free from Megumi's icy prison. His face elongated, his clothing tore.

The sisters gazed up at Gorou. Megumi's expression was blank as usual, whereas Katsumi's violet eyes were wide.

He was a rare S-Class super monster. A werewolf.

"So, this is your true form. A hairy beast. Pretty fitting, if you ask me." Katsumi snarled.

" **You're going to regret that!"** Gorou roared, flexing his muscles in preparation for an attack.

"The full moon's not out. He's practically useless." Megumi called out as loud as she could in her soft-spoken voice.

" **If you think that's true, what about this?!"** Gorou raced over to Megumi's side with incredible speed, body slamming into her.

Megumi cried out as she was slammed into the wall of her own bedroom, the icy wind knocked out of her.

"Megumi!" Katsumi shrieked. "You'll pay for that!" The bluenette extended her wings, soaring towards Gorou in an aerial attack.

As Katsumi swooped down to strike at him, Gorou moved even faster, snatching her by her tail. Katsumi barely had time to gasp in surprise before she was thrown into her sister, who was just starting to stand up.

"Hey, what's with all the racket?!" Yuriko demanded, stomping into the room. "Sheesh, it's so cold in-" Her reddish-violet eyes widened when she saw the werewolf.

"I knew something seemed off about Gorou!" Yuriko cried out. "And what are you doing to my sisters?!" She ran at the werewolf, brandishing her wand. With a wave of it, a brass wash tub fell from above and landed on Gorou's head.

" **Ow! That hurt, dammit!"** Gorou growled as the wash tub fell to the floor. " **Now I'm really mad!"**

Back in the vampire wing, Latte was sitting on the edge of her bed hopelessly. She had her face in her hands, and she sighed. It was the sound of barking that lead her to lift her head back up. "Drumstick, what is it?" She asked, turning to see the puppy standing in the doorway to her room.

Drumstick barked, coming over to Latte. She took hold of the brandeis blue skirt of Latte's dress in her mouth, tugging.

"You want something, girl?" Latte guessed, rising to her feet in Yuriko's shoes. "I'll follow you!"

Back in Megumi's room, the girls were in a pile on the floor, exhausted and beaten.

" **I thought you girls would be able to put up more of a fight than this!"** Gorou laughed, mocking the sisters. Being only A-Class yokai, they were no match for him, even with the three of them working together.

The sudden sound of barking caught Gorou's attention. He turned to see Latte standing in the doorway to Megumi's room with Drumstick at her feet.

" **Come to join your sisters in defeat?"** Gorou sneered. " **And what's that you have with you? A fat little rat?"**

"Drumstick.. Isn't a rat!" Yuriko tried to lift herself off of her sisters, only to collapse again from exhaustion.

Latte shrieked when she saw her sisters and the state they were in. She ran over towards them, only to be struck by Gorou.

"Latte!" Katsumi screamed, watching as her sister hit Megumi's dresser with a sickening thud.

Latte didn't make an effort to get back up. She simply laid face-down.

" **I heard that you're a vampire."** Gorou stomped over to Latte. " **A hit like that isn't going to take you down. Stand up."**

There was no response from Latte, causing Drumstick to whimper.

" **I said, stand up!"** Gorou reached down and grabbed Latte by the drill-lock, causing her to scream out in pain as he lifted her up.

" **Good, your conscious. That means you can fight!"** Gorou sharply brought his knee up to Latte's abdomen, causing her to gasp for air.

"The girls sure have been gone for a long time.." Ruby tugged at the strings on her corset nervously. "I should go check on them."

Tsukune looked around the room, scowling when he realized that Gorou had been missing for awhile, too. "I'm going with you, Ruby."

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Katsumi screamed through the tears she was shedding for Latte, who hadn't moved in a very long time now.

Gorou dropped Latte's limp body, turning to the huddled up, sobbing sisters. " **Oh, you want more?"** He stomped towards them.

Katsumi shuddered, closing her violet eyes as Gorou approached and tears streamed down their faces. " _Latte doesn't stand a chance in this form..!"_ She thought to herself.

"Gorou, what are you doing?!" A horrified female voice cried out. "Stop this, right now!"

Katsumi opened her eyes to see Ruby and her father standing in the doorway of Megumi's room. Ruby was mortified. Tsukune was seething.

"My daughters.." Tsukune trembled with rage. "What have you done to my daughters?!" A monstrous energy radiated off of him, causing his daughters to tremble in fear. Latte, however, did not tremble. She remained motionless in a heap on the floor.

Tsukune's hair turned silver, his eyes a crimson red. The werewolf began to cower in fear, even though he was bigger than Tsukune.

" **No way.. The legends are true.."** Gorou trembled in fear. He didn't even try to move out of the way as Tsukune raced at him with speed more incredible than his own.

There was a sharp shattering sound as the werewolf was forced through the glass of Megumi's large, bedroom window. Gorou fell down a full story, landing in the front lawn with a thud.

Tsukune was about to go after him and deliver another blow before he saw his daughters trembling in fear of him. His eyes softened, returning to a chocolate brown color. His hair went from silver back to black.

"Girls.." He approached his daughters, kneeling in front of them. "Are you okay? What did Gorou _do_ to you?"

The three sisters all tried to speak at once, letting out incoherent sobs. Tsukune simply pulled them close and hugged them all tight.

It was the sound of Ruby's voice that caused Tsukune to pull away from his daughters.

"Latte? Latte, please wake up!" Ruby fell to her knees, holding the unconscious bundle in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Latte. I should have never taken my eyes off of Gorou. No, he should have never came here at all!"

Blood dripped from Latte's open mouth, and Ruby gasped. "No, she's hemorrhaging!"

Back in the parlor, Moka's nose twitched as she took in the scent of her only child's blood. She broke away from Kokoa, who had been hanging off of the silver-haired vampire, and sprinted towards the yukionna wing.

"Hey, big sis! Wait up!" Kokoa called after her, breaking into a run after her older sister.

"Moka! Where are you going?!" Yukari grabbed her wand and headed after Moka and Kokoa.

"What was that all about?" Kurumu asked from where she was sitting next to Mizore, looking at the photos that Gin had taken of them.

"I have no idea." Mizore answered. "Let's frame some of these."

Ruby and Tsukune were huddled over Latte's weak body when Moka made it into Megumi's room. "How is she?" Moka demanded, kneeling beside them.

"I'm using as much magic as I can." Ruby waved her wand over Latte, the girl's body glowing blue. The rosary in her hair began to quiver and shake.

"I knew putting one of those stupid rosaries on her would be a bad idea." Kokoa stood in the doorway, her hands balled into angry fists. At least, she thought that they were angry fists. Kokoa kept her head down, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Now look what's happened to her!"

Yukari stepped out from around Kokoa with her wand. There was just enough room around Latte for one more person.

"Let me help, Ruby!" Yukari knelt down in between Moka and Tsukune, waving her wand over the girl. "She looks pretty bad.."

"My sister.. My sister will be okay, won't she?" Katsumi pleaded to know, trying to drag herself towards Latte and the others.

Ruby and Yukari lowered their wands as some color returned to the girls' face. "We've stopped the internal bleeding, and healed the blunt force trauma, but it will be awhile until she fully recovers." Ruby told everyone in the room.

Tsukune moved in to take Latte in his arms, but Moka beat him to it.

"Go make sure your other daughters are okay." Moka instructed him, rising to her feet with the unconscious girl. "I'll put Latte to bed."

Carrying Latte to her bedroom brought back memories of her daughter's childhood. Almost every night, Latte would fall asleep with her parents, and one of them would have to carry her back to her room and tuck her in.

Moka started by laying her daughter down in the middle of the red bed, carefully removing Yuriko's shoes from her feet. The shoes were set on the floor next to the bed.

Next, Moka carefully undressed her daughter, changing her into a comfortable, blue nightgown that she had bought specifically for this blue-loving Latte.

Moka then lifted her daughter up, sliding her under the covers to keep her warm.

"Sleep well, Latte." Moka gave her a kiss on the cheek as they used to do every night, leaving the room with the door open a smidgen in case she woke up and needed anything.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Katsumi winced as Ruby disinfected her cuts and scrapes. "Ruby, that stings! Why can't you just use magic on us like you did Latte?"

Ruby sighed and disposed of the soiled gauze. "Magic can't be used for everything, my dear. Your sister's life was in danger. That warranted magical intervention."

"But.. But she'll be okay, won't she?" Katsumi asked the witch nervously.

"Of course she will!" Yukari answered, disinfecting Yuriko's wounds. "She had two witches to help, afterall."

"Daddy, my room's a mess." Megumi told Tsukune as he disinfected a scrape on the back of her hand.

Tsukune stopped what he was doing to take a look around. Glass from the window was all over the floor. There were holes in the wall the size of the girls.

"You're right, it is." Tsukune sighed. "I'll call someone to fix it first thing tomorrow. I promise."

"What's going to happen to that perverted bastard?" Katsumi hissed as Drumstick waddled around her.

Tsukune frowned. "I imagine that right about now, Moka's telling Gin about what happened, and is sending them home."

Sure enough, through the broken window in Megumi's bedroom, the roaring of a car engine could be heard.

" _And good riddance."_ Tsukune thought to himself, gritting his teeth.


End file.
